Era of Progression
by KageVincent
Summary: ASS! This story is just pure ass...Imma redo it...however I'm creating a prequel soooo...yeah its gonna be a while . Thus this version of the story is officially discontinued and will be redone with splendor!
1. Defeat

My final attempt at a remotely entertaining story. This time i need at least 4 good reviews. If i don't get them i quit. Help people!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just an awesome Internet Connection!( Chibi Vincent Valentine: Nice)

--

Prologue

He had barely escaped his ultimate demise. He calculated and calculated, but he still took a defeat at the hands of that Kyuubi child and that other Uchiha.

He walked through the woods bordering fire country. He stopped to examine a small vertical indenture in a wide tree. Seeping a slight amount of chakra into it, opening a path leading downward. He took his first step down into the dark corridors and into a room of glass cases. Each with an individual test subject within them. He walked over to a large monitor and typed. One tube sprang up onto a harness and was attached to a tube. After more typing the tube was filled with a blue liquid. The creature within now grew at an alarmingly fast rate. It was a horrible display of metamorphic proportions. The bones and marrow came first. Then the muscle and finally the synthetic looking skin of the horrid creature.

The dark man looked on as his creation took the form of his most loyal puppet. He cracked a smile behind his swirling mask and let loose a Sadistic screech and unleashed his keke gen-kai. The Toma of the Sharingan swirled with his madness.

The world was going to feel his wrath. He had destroyed Konoha, but now he had a new ambition. The world would be his. And before that, the twelve names on his hit list will e erased for all of time.

"The konoha twelve...you will soon be known for more than your heroics...your demise will be much more memorable." He laughed with an animalistic look on his face as he read the first name on his list..."Uzumaki...Naruto..."

--

Ok...im counting on u people! Help me succeed.

Oh... and did anyone else on this site watch the dead Fantasy videos...if not u should. THEY ROCK!

im outy.


	2. Where do we go from here?

MAN! I suk at this updating thing. Well, i guess it isn't my fault. I haven't had an internet connection to call my own in 2 YEARS! Thats a long ass time. But now i finaally got my precious internet back. For how long, I can't even tell you. My dad is flaky with the bill like that. Anywho...

I'm content. I got only two of the four reviews I wanted but they were nice enough to encourage me to continue. Now on wit my new piece.

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto...or Naruto: Shippuden. Dat is 4 Kishimoto-Dono. He cool.

Thought: _"dot"_

Speech: "dot"

--

Silence. The village of Konohagakure was as silent as dying animal. Of the hundreds of ninja that occupied Konoha this morning only about one-hundred forty-five remain, mostly medic ninja who weren't involved in the massacre and the truly elite. Even the Hokage, the strongest of all Konoha-nin, was gone. The tragic destruction of all of the areas around Konoha weighed heavily on the remaining ninja.

The lives of all of the occupants were now uplifted and ruined. The former Uchiha district, though in shambles before, was now a mere memory. The Hyuga estate was half gone. Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Uchiha, Hyuga, and finally Uzumaki-Namekaze all lost their homes to the destruction of the day.

"I can't believe this happened."

"We couldn't control it all."

"We were supposed to be the awesome Konoha twelve, but when the time came we couldn't even protect our home."

"I blame myself..."

"Don't be so selfish. I was the one who brought that psycho here in the first place."

"Yeah, but you had your reasons...I hope you got what you wanted."

"I could have analyzed the situation better."

"..."

"What do we do now? Where can we go?"

"That's the question isn't it. All the other ninja left. There's no future here."

"That's what life dealt us. We couldn't stop it."

"A-are you saying we leave, too?"

"Why not, Hinata-chan? All the others did."

The now famous Konoha twelve all stood at once. They all took one final look at the demolished mountain. The founder, the believer, the eldest, the father and the granny, were no longer distinguishable with all the cracks.

Shino turned first, followed by Tenten, Kiba, Sakura, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, and Sasuke. Hinata and Naruto look one more time at their old homes, academy, Lives before turning together and following the others out of the Konoha gates.

One by one the once lively Shinobi vanish through the trees for their own unknown destinations. All eyes filled with tears for their forgotten village.

--

Kusagakure -Three years Later

They were finally free. It was like a sudden rush of adrenaline. Careful planning, One year of slick movements and sabotage had finally come to fruition. The two had finally fled from Shinseigakure No Sato, Village hidden in Divinity, created by the Hyuga Clan two years after the battle now known as Konoha Zero Hour. The Hyugas decided that they should not be loyal to any one nation after the incident and became independent.

For Hinata and Neji Hyuga it had been especially troublesome. Mr. Stick up his ass, A.K.A. Hiashi Hyuga, and the ones who put the stick here, A.K.A. the Hyuga council, decided that Neji and Hanabi needed to marry and have children for the Hyuga clan to grow and prosper. They figured, with Neji's raw talent and Hanabi's talent and royal blood, the child they make would be the strongest to ever emerge from the Hyuga clan. Needless to say Neji didn't like the idea. He had already decided that he would not have anything more to do with the clan if he could help it.

For Hinata it was a problem because for the new child to be considered royal blood they had to remove the caged bird seal from Neji's head and for centuries there has only been one way to do it. The council was elated. They finally had a reason to denounce Hinata from the main branch. Even Hiashi couldn't argue with the idea.

There was only one drawback. The kinjutsu can only be performed once every three years, when the chakra signature of every Hyuga flows evenly with each other.

When Neji overheard the plans being hatched he immediately told Hinata. Naturally, even Hinata was angry. That was when the escape plan began taking root. Now One year later they were taking refuge in a rouge town across the border of Kusagakure. They had rented a room, two beds (I can't stress that enough), with money Hinata had secured from the inheritance that Hiashi held in the Shinsei vault. Because she was of the main branch, the guard thought nothing of letting her in. She took about 300,000(Sorry, I don't know the equivalent of that in yen.). They had no clue where they were going, but they had agreed on finding some of the Konoha twelve. Their first choice was Naruto, but Neji thought Shikamaru would be an easier find. They sat on Neji's bed to picture where to go from where they were.

"Where do you think he would be?" Asked Hinata as she slowly ate her pork ramen, Neji had also figured that saving their money would be a good idea, at least until they had a way to make that money back.

"That's easy…" Began Neji, as he also took in a couple noodles. "I saw how fond he was of Gaara sister. "

"So you think he would be in Suna?" She finished her Ramen and grabbed Neji's also empty bowl to go wash. "Exactly! Even if he isn't I'm sure we can gather some information from Temari and even get some help from Gaara.

She turned to face him after she put the bowls away. "So, we set out tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

--  
He was absolutely sure that he was being tailed. He even could guess why. Obviously this person was a shinobi from some village who wanted either his Sharingan or they just wanted him on their side. It didn't matter to him, he'd defeat this person if it came to violence.

He swiftly moved through the trees while reading this persons chakra signature. The only problem was that he couldn't even sense his/her chakra. He knew it was there, but, it was as if it was...dormant. As if this person didn't use it.

"Weird..." A small smirk fleeted across his face. "Maybe this could be interesting." He thought.

He jumped out into the open, fully aware that the unknown nin would follow. He/she did and Sasuke immediately slid into a taijutsu stance. The person slowly came closer and slowly Sasuke slid out of his taijutsu stance and quickly began to fear for his sanity.

"Sasuke-Kun! I have found you! The Power of Youth brought us together again!"

_"Nooooooo!" _Sasuke's worst nightmare has come true, he would rather have his old raging fangirls back instead of...Rock Lee.

"Damn!" He watch as Lee approached him and gave him one of his bone cruching hugs.

_"I'm stuck in HELL! SOMEONE HELP ME!!"_

Sasuke's internal screaming fell on no ears.

--

I'm stopping here. Read and review people. No Flames! Don't be jerks. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Lata


	3. SOUND ESCAPE!

I'm disappointed people!I was added to alert lists and such but not one review. I need them so I can see how good/bad i am at this. -sigh- watevs...I'm goin to try to review within a 10-day interval. If i don't that means that either my internet is down or I really can't think of how to continue.

Anywho...

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do this every time we post a chapter...I don't get it. U know wat...I won't do it! Let's see wat happens.

--

"Another job well done, Sakura-san!" Sakura smiled at her fellow medic-nin. She was the most experienced medic there. She had the most extencive knowledge of all the sicknesses ever brought to her attention. It would be the best job ever...if she wasn't basically a prisoner.

She had been travelling with a merchants caravan acting as a medic and the protector. They had gotten into their fair share of problems, but Sakura had dealt with them all. They were traveling towards Suna because she wanted to see Gaara, Temari and Kankurou since she hadn't seen them in about a year. They were in Fire country when a couple of oto-nin attacked. She had no issues beating them back, but she couldn't help but wonder why they were so far into Fire Country. Then the realization hit her. Without a powerful ninja army Fire country was slowly being taken over.

A small pang of pain for her old home hit her as she thought of the once all powerful nation being controlled from the outside.

Then it happened. They were attacked again. By more oto-nin this time. There were only three last time and they were barely Chunin level. This time there was at least ten. She was easily captured. SHe didn't know what they did with the caravan, but she prayed they were okay.

--

She knew that her prey was in this village. She had seen her outside the village only three weeks ago. She had thought that she was being mistreated, but that thought was quickly dismissed when she saw a smile on the girls face. She had quickly went to find Lee. When he heard the news she had to chain him to the ground to keep him from running to her rescue. She had told him to find Sasuke instead, she would deal with Sakura.

Now she had to get her friend out of that village. At least for now and maybe, when they had more shinobi to lend a hand they could return to help any friends she may have made in the village. She hopped into another tree closer to the village entrance. She nearly screamed when she felt a squirrel scurry from under her foot. She was so happy that the oto-nin in charge of guarding the front wall were so dim. They hadn't noticed a thing.

But she still doubted that she would be able to alk into the village any which way and not grab their attention. So, she grabbed a scroll from her pack and summoned two poison drenched senbon. The poison wasn't fatal but was meant to keep them sleeping for more than three hours. With perfect aim she knocked out the guards. Then she proceeded to enter the village under the guise of a sound ninja. She scanned the area for any sign of Sakura before she saw her enter a door alone. "Bingo!"

--

Now about a years later she was still a prisoner, only less violent circumstances. The people on the inside of the village were no where near as agressive as the ninja were. They actually cared about one another. She heard a knock on her door which woke her up from her daydream. She opened the door to see Tenten. 'Hey Sakura-san!"

Surprised out of her mind Sakura could only pull her into the room, where she proceeded to hug her fellow Konoha konoichi. "I am so glad to see you! How did you get into the village?"

Tenten smiled. " Well the security isn't that strong. And I'm from Konoha, we ruled the ninja world remember?"

Sakura laughed and then whacked Tenten on the head. "Now why the hell did you risk something like this? What if you get caught?" She didn't mean to hit her, but to her this was a really foolish move.

Ignoring the hit Tenten continued to answer. ""Sakura..." Sakura focused hard on Tenten's face, which all of a sudden seemed more serious. "...We're bustin out of this bitch!" Sakura blinked, then blinked again. Then she bursted into a fit of giggles.

"WHAT?! I'm serious!" Said Tenten exasperated as she watched Sakura apparently laugh in her face about the idea. After waiting another few seconds, Sakura finally calmed down. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to laugh...it's just the way you said it. It's just new." She said still giggling slightly.

Tenten shrugged off the comment. "Well, this is a serious matter. We are getting out of here and then we're gonna meet up with Lee and Sasuke-san."

Sakura winced at the sound of Sasuke's name. She hadn't seen him since that day. She wasn't even sure if she was ready to face him or not. His face was a distant memory that hadn't even crossed her mind until Tenten mentioned it.

"Well...since we're going..I might as well start packing."

"NO!" Sakura jumped at her sudden outburst. "We leave now. We have everything you'll need at the base in Tanzaku town."

Sakura made her way towards her locker. She opened it and pulled out three scrolls. "Not these. These are my medical scrolls, crucial parts of my research."

Tenten tapped her feet impatiently. "Fine...Let's just go!"

They both ran towards the door and made their way towards the village gates.

--

"Lee, can you let go please?" He couldn't believe that Lee had caught up to him. Of all people. It's not that e hated the shinobi, no, he just prefered if nothing from his jagged past came to haunt him. Including old friends. Plus, the death hug Lee had on him was cutting the circulation from his arms.

Lee reluctantly let go of Sasuke. "Sasuke-Kun!" Lee assumed a salute, creeping Sasuke out slightly. "I have come to inform you of my plan!"

Sasuke relaxed a bit. "And that would be..?" Sasuke began to listen intently. He had to admit that he was

"We will rendevous with Tenten-chan and Sakura-san before I relinquish this information." He finished his sentence like it was a military report. This was not helping Sasuke's annoyance however. It pissed him off even more that he couldn't get the info he wanted. Then it dawned on him that Sakura was involved. He had a specific list of people he didn't want to see. Sakura wasin the top two.

A certain blonde was number one and Karin was Number three. The list went on.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to meet up with Sakura."

Lee's eyes made a slight shift. "I was hoping you didn't say that." Lee sighed and before Sasuke could react he was hit in the back of the neck. "I apologize Sasuke -Kun." Sasuke blacked out no sooner than after he heard the words escape Lee's lips.

--

Sakura led the way through the barely populated streets of Otogakure.

"This is getting exciting!" Tenten asked in a manly voice. Sakura had her henge into a sound ninja before they left. At the moment, they were nearing the North gate. As it was, the other gates were heavily guarded. One oto-nin had found the two very unconscious guards at their posts. As expected, he alerted the whole village.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Tenten's comment. "This isn't a fun time Tenten-chan! We need to reach the North Gate! it's the only one left..."

Sakura was suddenly alert to a about a dozen sound Ninja coming their way. They were beside them in a matter of seconds. "Where are you going, Sakura?"

Sakura glared at the ninja. "I'm going to see how the knocked out Ninja are. I am a medic you know?"

The nin glared back, then looked at Tenten disguised as a oto-nin. "What is he here for?"

Sakura already had her answer. "He's one of the damn ninja that are always following me!"

Without warning, the sound ninja attacked.They went for Sakura first. Tenten quickly retaliated and dropped the henge in the process. She sent a barrage of weapons in between them Aiming for as many Ninja as possible. She hit her mark on a couple, but most of them dodged.

"I knew it! Don't let them escape!" The lead sound ninja screamed his orders as Sakura and Tenten ran at top speed.

A mysterious man appeared next to the sound ninja. "I don't believe that that will be necessary...let her go..."

The nin looked the intruder, fully prepared to kill him for such a stupid thought. That is, until he saw who it was. He stared at the hooded man in horror.

He bowed down and recited, "Yes Orochimaru-Sama!"

The snake Sannin watched as the two females left the village. If he was correct, they would lead him to his new vessel...

He laughed sickly as he walked back to his base i within the village.

--

Okay...I'm too tired to continue with this chapter, plus it's been far too long since i updated. And sorry about the chapter towards the end. I didn't want to hold it up anymore, so i kinda rushed through it.

Yawn...anyway..I want your brutally honest opinions people. And i don't mean flames...CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM ONLY!! And tell me who you want sen in the next chapter...That is crucial to it!


End file.
